Distortion World Realizations
by TwiliDragonRin
Summary: Cynthia watches from the side lines as Dawn battles Giratina, hoping that everything will be alright. Cynthia/Dawn.


**Distortion World Realizations:**

The Distortion World, an alternate dimension, a place very different to our world. The world disobeys the normal laws of physics: time does not flow and spatial relations are irregular. The strange physics of the world altered to a point where the we are able to walk on ceilings and surf on water that is at right angles.

The portal to the Distortion World was opened when Cyrus foolishly used Dialga, the governer of time, and Palkia, the governer of space, to create his own universe. I arrived too late to the scene for I have already seen Dialga and Palkia in front of Cyrus, getting out of control. Dawn, she was already there, watching the whole scene before us. I knew she would be here, she has a knack for getting herself into trouble. However, I could see that she was trembling. I just wanted to run over to her and hold her closely, make her feel like everything would disappear. Before I could do anything, a shadow figure appeared in the portal. It was Giratina and he did not seem pleased. Giratina swooped down on Cyrus and takes him to the Distortion World. Dawn and I followed the pokemon into the portal.

Now we are here, in the pit of the dimension. Dawn ended Cyrus' plans and send him packing, however, she still has one more challange to face. She has to face an outraged Giratina. I thought that she would be terrified beyond belief, but she turns to me and I see the look in her eyes, eyes filled with excitement and determination. I know that she is ready. I walk up to her and place a hand on her shoulder.

"Giratina is enraged because the two worlds are endangered." I say, staring into her sapphire eyes. "It has merged the Distortion World and our world at the Spear Pillar. That's why both worlds are becoming distorted. But there's nothing to fear. You can defeat Giratina and show the tight bond you share with your Pokémon. Or you can demonstrate how much you want it to join you." I removed my hand from her shoulder. "If you succeed in doing either, Giratina will understand. The distortion of the two worlds will stop!"

"I will not fail you Cynthia." Dawn said. She turns to the path that leads to the three floating stones. "Stand back and be careful," she whispers to me. I felt my cheeks warm up. She heads up to the stones, Giratina slowly descending from above. I couldn't help but feel the fear filling my body. I shake my head. I should believe in Dawn, I know she can do it. Like I always have.

Dawn stares into Giratina's eyes. Silence.

"Giratina, I have come to battle you." she says. Nothing but a low, menacing growl came from the angered beast. "I know you are angered but you need to calm down. And if a battle is what it'll take-" she grabs a one of the five pokeballs in her bag. "-then I have no other choice." Giratina lets out a great roar, shaking every floating rock around us.

"Please...be careful, Dawn," I whisper.

"Damon, lets go!" she throws a poke'ball into the air. A red beam shoots out from her poke'ball and a large Staraptor appears in the sky. Staraptor's a Flying and a Normal type, Dawn is smart to use it because Giratina's strongest attack is a ghost type. "Damon, get in close to it!" As instructed, her Staraptor flies towards Giratina. The dragon roars, making the Staraptor stop in his tracks. "Damon, do not get intimidated by him!"

Dawn's Staraptor is dangerously close to Giratina. Giratina uses Ancient Power, it levitates boulders from the ground and smashes it down on the Staraptor's head. "Damon!" Dawn cries. Her Staraptor crashes on the ground, it is too weak to continue battling. "Return Damon, you deserve a good rest." Dawn recalls her pokemon and puts away her poke'ball. She grabs another poke'ball and summons out her next pokemon.

"Lets go, Rocklester!" A Golem appears right in front of Dawn. The Golem stares at Giratina and then stares back at Dawn, giviing a thumbs up to show her that he is ready. "Got it! Okay Rocklester, use Earthquake!"_ Was Earthquake a right choice for Dawn?_ My eyes narrowed. The Golem digs his claws into the ground, it lets out a cry and the ground around us starts to shake violently. I nearly lose my balance. I held onto a nearby boulder to keep myself from falling. Dawn, however, just fell to the ground and made sure to stay put. The Earthquake seemed to have no effect on Giratina.

"W-what!? Why did it not effect it?!" she cried out in disbelief. "Rocklester! You can stop with the shaking now!" The earthquake quickly died down. She gets back up on her feet.

Just as I suspected. "Dawn!" I called out. She faces me. "Giratina has the ability Levatate, which means ground type attacks will not work on it!" I could have sworn that she cussed something under her breath.

"I guess we only have one thing to work on." One thing? Does that mean that she only has one attack that is able to deal damage to Giratina? This does not look good. Giratina swoops down towards her Golem, the left side of its spike-like protrusions light up in a bright blue color with a blue and red gas surrounding it. It was using Dragon Claw. "No you are not! Rocklester, Rollout!" The Golem returned his arms, legs and head inside of its rocky shell. He begins to spin and move away from Giratina's attack. Giratina misses its target, it flies past Dawn with incredible speed and the strong force knocks her off her feet. She winces in pain as she lands.

"We are not going to give up! Hurry and attack it Rocklester!" The Golem continues his rolling, he makes a complete u-turn and charges at Giratina who is also charging at him. The two clash into each other. Giratina and Dawn's Golem seem to be evenly matched. The beast wasn't stupid though, it uses its tail to smack Golem into a different direction. Not being able to stop, Golem crashes into the bolder nearby me. "Rocklester!"

I kneel down to her Golem and examine him. He's unconscious. She quickly recalls him.

Giratina roars and flies towards Dawn. She takes a step back and clings onto her scarf. My eyes widen and my heart starts to pound. I quickly get up and try to run to Dawn but Giratina turns to face me and roars loudly. My body stops moving and my blood freezes cold. I was too afraid to move. "Dawn! Move!" Giratina's head plates swing open sideways, his mouth opens and his ghostly streamers spread out. It roars loudly, creating a gust of repulsive wind. _Ominous Wind..._ "No!"

A red beam shoots out from her bag and an Infernape appears right in front of her. "N-Nichole." The Infernape turns her back to the wind and wraps her arms around Dawn._ Is she going to protect her?! She'll get hurt!_ The Ominous Wind envelopes the two, both the Infernape and Dawn cry out in instense pain. Hearing them both cry breaks my heart. _I-I have to do something...! But I have to let her do this on her own. N-No, she's in pain! I must not interfere._ My mind is having a battle on its own as I'm standing here, watching Dawn and her Infernape suffer.

"N-Nichole... you have to let go of me..." The Infernape just stared at her, confused and very unsure. "T-Trust me... I need you to go in close to Giratina." Her Infernape lets go and runs towards Giratina. Dawn falls to her knees, screaming at the top of her lungs. _I have to-No! She has things under control!_ The Infernape gets close to Giratina. She jumps up from right under it. "N-now...u-use...Shadow Claw!" The Infernape's right hand gets enveloped by a black aura which then takes form of a claw. She slashes her hand against Giratina's stomach, making the beast roar in pain. It clamps its head plates shut. Dawn gets up on her feet, shaking.

Out of anger, Giratina levitates boulders from the ground and launches it against Infernape's vulnerable body. Infernape crashes down and slams against the ground. She tries to get up, cringing with every movement she makes. I see that Giratina opens up its head plates once again, its about to use Ominous Wind once more.

"Nichole return!" Dawn yells and recalls her Infernape.

Giratina roars at Dawn and the repulsive wind envelopes her. She screams. I grab a poke'ball from my belt and I am about to send out my Garchomp until I see Dawn reach into her bag. She pulls out a Dusk Ball._ She's planning to catch it._ She throws the Dusk Ball at Giratina. The poke'ball hits Giratina right on its head. Giratina's whole body glows red, its body is converted into form of energy, and is pull it into the Dusk Ball's center. The Dusk Ball falls to the ground and starts to shake. Once. Twice. Three times. The Dusk Ball stops shaking, Dawn caught Giratina.

"Giratina seems to have understood us!" I say. "You did it Dawn!" I take a glance at Dawn. Her knees buckled, she falls down to her knees. I quickly run up to her and catch her before the rest of her body hits the ground. I look down to her and she looks up to me, her eyes about to close.

"Did I...did I...do good...Cynthia?" she asks weakly. She fought Cyrus and Giratina, and yet she asks me if she did well? Did she do this mostly for my approval? For my acknowledgement? She waits for my answer. I smile and nod as my response.

I look towards the Dusk Ball where Giratina is being held. "...The places we are born. The time we spend living... The languages we speak... We are all different." I carefully let go of Dawn, making sure that she is able to sit by herself. I get up and walk towards the Dusk Ball. "But the presence of Pokémon unites us." I pick up the Dusk Ball and walk back to Dawn, giving her the Dusk Ball that so rightfully belongs to her. "We share our lives with our Pokémon and our happiness grows as we all become greater than we were alone."

She tries to put the Dusk Ball away in her bag. I hold her hand, which causes me to blush, and help her put away the poke'ball. I moves my arms under her body and carry her. "That is why we can battle and trade with anyone we choose... Since there is sadness, we can feel joy. When there is anger, compassion is born..." I felt Dawn burry her face against my chest. My heart starts to pound. I wonder if she could feel it. "The portal where Giratina was should lead back to our world. Giratina was written as being on the other side of our world. It stands to a reason that it has a link to the other side." Dawn slowly closes her eyes and falls asleep.

This feeling inside. The feeling of emptiness in my heart is being filled, and it is because of this girl who I have developed a bond with. Maybe the bond is something more. Maybe my heart wants it to be something more. I look down at the young girl. I find myself admiring this girl in her sleep. I smile faintly and plant a gentle kiss on her forehead. Her lips curve into the sweetest of smiles.

"Let's go back home."


End file.
